A Kakashi Thing
by Siyanna
Summary: If ignorance is bliss, Genma must be the happiest person alive. Kakashi One Shot.


_Decided I needed to write a not depressing fic about the beloved Copy Ninja. But it was no where near as fun to write. XD _

* * *

It was a well known fact that the famous Copy Ninja was a creature of habit. A creature of various and complicated habits; but once you figured out his pattern you could fairly discern how he meant to spend his day.

But ask anyone of his closest friends how he meant to spend _this_ day; they would all reach a mutual agreement with one another that he would be at a favored haunt perched in the high branches of an ancient oak in a deserted glade. The area was a lesser known training ground; only known to a few of the aged jonin.

Recently Kakashi had been on a string on back to back missions. He lost count after his second escort mission, not that it particularly mattered to him anyhow. The silver haired man never enjoyed lingering in Konoha for too long; and he was always obliging when his town needed him.

He chuckled a bit when the Hokage gave him an incredulous stare as he dropped his latest report into the 'In' tray. Only after gracing the silver haired man with an excellent impersonation of a fish was she able to speak.

"I never thought I'd have seen the day when you willing turned in a complete report on time."

"I promise it'll never happen again." His eye crinkled, alerting Tsunade he was smiling.

"The mission that boring?" She had to admit that the latest mission he was given was a glorified baby sitting job, and below his level. All he had to do was escort a small caravan from Konoha to a larger city located twenty or so miles to the north. However he was the only available jonin who wasn't away or being given medical treatment.

"We went, we saw, we conquered." A shrug accompanied his statement and after a few more moments of idle chatter he was dismissed. The Hokage sat with her chin in her palm for a grand total of ten seconds after the door had slid shut behind Kakashi before giving into her curiosity. Snatching the yellowed scroll she unrolled it slowly, almost afraid of what it contents might be.

An oddly familiar message was scrolled in an untidy scrawl:

'_We came, we saw, we conquered.'_

At the bottom of the scroll was a smiley face with a dash through its left eye. Tsunade set down the scroll and let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding until then. Leaning back in her chair allowing the sigh of relief to linger, for a second she thought one of her prized shinobi had suffered head trauma on his latest mission.

Kakashi whistled a jaunty tune as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop. After the necessary evil of turning in his report, he had nothing else planned except to settle down with the newest addition of the Icha Icha series: Icha Icha Eden. He almost groaned aloud at the thought of hearing the sound of its stiff spine cracking open.

But then his mind waved a red flag of reminder. _'Oh, that's right…Genma has it.' _In one fluid movement Kakashi was headed in the opposite direction. He idly wondered at how many nosebleeds Konoha's number two lecher had received at the book's contents, and after further musing made a mental note to ask.

Normally the silver haired man never let another person so much as breathe on his precious books, but this time had been an entirely different matter. After another night spent in the local shinobi hangout and several empty sake bottles later had the senbon chewing ninja admit what had him so string up lately.

"It's that damn blonde bombshell I've had my eyes on. Every since we started messing around-" Genma cut himself off to let out a burp, grinning apologetically he continued, "Ever since we started messing around the noose on my neck continues to tighten."

Kakashi cleared his throat. When he was left his apartment that evening, his every intention was to have a few drinks…not to play therapist to his sex addict friend. Not entirely sure what to say he decided to fall back on his noncommittal grunt, "Hmm?"

"I thought I made it clear I wanted a no strings attached relationship, and at first she was all for it. But over the weeks she's been doing the complete opposite."

Nodding slightly, he began to assess the situation; he figured Genma didn't need any advice, just someone to bitch too. He was grateful that his friend was as easy to read as an open book, for the only remark that had entered his mind was that's what he got for sleeping with a 20 year old girl; one who obviously had emotional baggage and was 14 years his junior.

Figuring that he and Genma weren't a part of any state the obvious contests, he continued his nod-grunt method. "And when I sat her down for the third time to explain what I felt about the relationship standards, she got this overly happy look on her face and nodded. She agreed to everything I said, and when I finished with the lecture she offered to cook me dinner."

"So being the gentleman I am, I couldn't just let her hard work go unrewarded. As I began to move in for the kill, she shoved a dishrag in my hand and ordered me to clean the kitchen."

Kakashi almost choked on the mouthful of sake that went down his throat. The very idea of a domesticated Genma was alarming and absurd; turning to the man he gave him his now complete attention.

"I told her there was no way in hell that I was going to clean her kitchen so she pecked me on the cheek and booted me out of her house." Genma shook his head in dismay and threw back his head and sake cup. Kakashi poured another for the distressed Genma, and waited for him to continue, "And that is what's been happening ever since that little talk. I get the engine started and she gets me revved up…only to cut the engine before the actual race."

The two friends sat in silence for what seemed like minutes; Genma wallowing in self pity and Kakashi in careful deliberation with his inner self. His breath escaped him in a exaggerated sigh, hoping to get the other's attention. His action worked as Genma looked at him his eyebrow arched. Pulling the brand new Icha Icha Eden out of seemingly nowhere, he slid it over to Genma. An unsaid agreement was reached between the two as Kakashi laid enough money to pay for his sake, and Genma slid the book into one of his various vest pockets.

Kakashi located the senbon chewing ninja and approached him. Genma was obviously busy and any other ninja might've had the decency to wait for him to finish. But this was Kakashi who sought him out, and he had something very dear to him.

Genma landed lightly on his feet, causing slight ripples under his feet. Calling time out he met Kakashi with a friendly shoulder clap. "Yo," was what he received along with an outstretched hand, palm up.

"Right." Genma raced back to the island in the middle of the water based training grounds. He rustled through his pack and vest, finally pulling the novel out of an old, but clean sock. He grinned and slapped the book back into the owner's hand, "I owe you big time, Kakashi. Anytime you need a favor don't hesitate to ask."

He returned to hid spar with Raido, leaving Kakashi to stand alone near the entrance of the training grounds. Kakashi didn't move from the same position as his eye were glued to a certain page of the novel. When Genma slapped the back down forcefully, the book had opened to the page he was 

looking at. Immediately, even before Genma's hurried thank you his eye spotted the downturned edge of the page.

Snapping the book shut quickly, he slid it into his back pocket. Kakashi was livid. Not only had he went out on a limb to help one of his friends, but he gave up a part of his soul. Glancing around the grounds a thought developed as he saw Raido and Genma had finished with their spar.

"Genma, I think I'll take you up on that offer. I been meaning to train for the day…could you help me out?" The overly happy look he wore on his face did not bode well with either Raido or Genma.

"The entire island? All 5 acres of 100 year old trees demolished?" Tsunade was incredulous as Raido reported the recent turn of events.

"And Genma?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"We've finally about to dislodge his torso from the trunk of the tree. But…"

"Yes? But what?" Raido coughed as he shifted uncomfortably.

"We can't seem to undo the tangled jutsu _or_ get him to turn the right color."

"…"

"He's orange." Raido shrugged as the Tsunade's jaw dropped.

* * *

_Woo! Second one shot done! PARTY!_


End file.
